Thanks for the Memories (Jailor x Amnesiac)
by Deathstep
Summary: An amnesiac man wakes up wakes in the small town of Salem, with no idea why, and the townsfolk give him a little cottage to stay in. But there was one townsfolk whose eyes just seemed too charming too familiar and too secretive. Then news spread that the Mafia and several other dangers in town, and after an eventful night of murders, the charming man hauls him off to jail.
1. Prologue

RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE

Also, this was based on a really weird game of TOS that I played.

* * *

Weaved among the shadows of the night, a figure paces the alleyway, seemingly with no purpose as they become one with the shadows. As the author, I would tell you their name, but honestly… Not even I know.

Nobody knows.

Not even himself.

The amnesiac man groans as the throbbing, burning pain in his head resurfaced, a headache excruciating enough for him to collapse to his knees.

It was the full moon, but the light could only reach so far over the rooftops so he was fully hidden. His blue eyes looked darker than they really were under the shadows, making him look more secretive. His hair was brunet and was severely messy, it had once been smooth, but now he looked like he got caught in a storm. A beard crept up his chin, making him seem mature. A pale blue hospital gown was draped over his shoulders, covering a black tie over a brown shirt.

in the distance, came a howl, sending shivers up his spine as he froze up. Sure, he lost his memory, but that doesn't mean he lost his intelligence.

That howl was definitely a werewolf. He heard the sound of wood splitting as a scream was heard in the house to his right. His natural instinct kicked in as he bolted hell for leather in the opposite direction, nearing a clearing.

When he ran into the clearing, he was faced with a street of 16 houses all lined up in a circle.

Big mistake.

As soon as that werewolf finishes his meal he'll be next.

A deep growl in his ear indicated that the werewolf was done, and that he had limited time before he was turned into his next meal.

Taking this chance, he bolted towards the woods behind the row of houses opposite him.

The werewolf was behind him, racing towards the man with a growl so grotesque that the amnesiac only ran faster. they raced into the alleyway between houses, and the an open field.

He then saw the bushes indicating the forest up ahead, and didn't slow down.

Not even as he dove head first into the bush, not even caring about the damage.

He rolled over a full 720 and waited for the indication that the werewolf was gone.

A deep growl of frustration told the amnesiac that it was unable to see him before hearing leaves crunching away from him, and when they faded out, he decided to make a run for it.

After a few seconds of his heart pounding in his ears, he heard a rapid crunch of leaves coming for him. He felt his thumping heart reach to his throat as he kept on running, on the verge of tears.

When he came up to a house, he banged on the front door, yelling for someone to help him.

Unexpectedly, the door bursted open, making the man fall into the house, head first and letting out an "Oof!"

A loud bang echoed in his ears, and he looked up to see another man holding the door closed, like he was preventing something from entering.

Only then did he realise that there was howls and scratching on the door.

After a few minutes, the scratching stopped.

Moments of silence passed.

"He's gone." The man said, turning over to the amnesiac. "You alright?"

'Y-Yeah… I'm fine…'

"I haven't seen you here before… Are you new to the town?"

'Huh? Well…' The man began. 'Y-Yeah! I… am…' He wasn't 100% sure though…

"Okay then…? You have a house yet?

'No...'

"Yeah. So, since you're new here and you don't have a place to stay… I have a spare room here that belonged to my mother, who's now passed on."

'Okay then… Thanks I guess?'

"No problem."

Although it was too dark to see who his saviour was, the man stuck out a hand and lifted him off the floor. He was just a black silhouette in the dark.

"It's pretty dark for you to see, hang on, I'll get a candle." The man turned around the corner, And a few seconds later, a warm light surfaced from around the corner.

The man walked towards him, candle in hand.

The Amnesiac realised that the man was insanely tall, around 6 foot 4, and was wearing a black suit that contrasted his warm ginger hair.

"Grant. Jonas Grant." Jonas said, sticking out his hand.

The Amnesiac smiled as he shook his hand, grateful that Jonas had saved his life.

'Um… Mr. Grant-'

"Oh, you don't have to be so polite! Just Jonas is fine."

'R-Right, Jonas, thanks.'

Later that night, the Amnesiac's head didn't even touch his pillow before he fell asleep. Honestly, all that was way too tiring.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Jonas smirked. He had gained the trust of another one of his victim-to-be's.

That Werewolf has started to get on his nerves. Honestly, he would've eaten his dinner if it weren't for the him.

Although he didn't look like it, Jonas was a vampire.

The floorboards did little to give away his position as he crept nearer and nearer to his late mother's room. He had killed her. But of course, who would believe that? Who would believe that the charming and kind redhead had killed his very own mother, the woman who raised him? Nobody could guess.

And tonight he was hungry. He was planning to go out and creep into another person's house, but then this man had walked straight into his fangs.

He crept closer to the sleeping man, fangs revealing themselves and bloodlust filling Jonas' eyes.

But then…

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The amnesiac stirred, turning around as he was disturbed by the noise.

Jonas swore under his breath before creeping out again and going to the door. Who was visiting him at this hour?

The moment he opened the door, a sharp object was flung at his face. Jonas barely had time to react before feeling a sharp pain and a warm liquid on his cheek. He licked it.

Blood.

When he looked up at who it was, he only saw a blur of colour before the next thing he knew he was being pinned to the ground.

Before long, he smelt a foul odour that made his nose wrinkle in disgust.

Garlic.

Jonas screamed before the person who attacked him stuffed his mouth with a piece of cloth.

"I knew it…" The attacker snarled. "I fucking knew it. You're a vampire."

The thing about being a vampire is that you're a child of the night, meaning that you can see in the dark. So Jonas got a good look at his attacker.

Another thing about being a vampire, the sun harms you, meaning that you can't really socialise during the day. Meaning that he had no idea who his attacker was. But he could see that he probably hasn't shaved in a couple days, having a minor beard and moustache. His hair matched the darkness the vampire hunted his prey in, messy and unkempt, and his eyes were the colour of grass. But apparently the grass was burning since there was a fiery hatred in his eyes and a scowl across his face.

"Heh… Well, I pray that you won't breathe a single breath without being reminded of all the breaths you've taken away."

Before he could react, Jonas got staked.

"And how dare you… HOW _DARE_ YOU- Oh wait, you're dead. You can't hear me. Okay. Sweet dreams. I hope you burn in hell."

And without another word, the attacker turned around and walked back to his house. He wasn't a vampire hunter, of course, but it was always good to be prepared if you're gonna visit someone in the middle of the night. Who knows, they might be a vampire.

The attacker mumbled something under his breath.

" _Nobody_ should dare _ever_ again…"


	2. Chapter 1

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" The amnesiac screamed at the top of his lungs the moment he saw a corpse lying in the front doorway. A lot of people exited their houses to see what the commotion was, and another woman screamed.

The house the Werewolf visited last night had a dead body sitting in front of the house, with claw and bite marks all over. Jonas, on the other hand, had a wooden stake sticking out of his chest.

Next to him were two pieces of paper, one normal and one soaked in blood.

The clean one read: "I am vampire. Man walked into my house. I am planning to feast on him."

And the one covered in blood read: "Don't you dare EVER again."

The Amnesiac was horrified.

He had narrowly escaped death, if it weren't for whoever just saved him.

The body that was mauled to death by the werewolf was a blonde woman in her 30's wearing a blue dress. Beside her were the same kind of notes as Jonas had.

The will read: "So far, nobody has been suspicious. I am sheriff."

The Death Note read: "I knew you were suspicious. - Mafia"

The woman was a sheriff.

Across the road, another man was dead. This time his head was bleeding, with a dent in his skull. He was obviously bludgeoned with a hard object of some sort. Early 20's, Brunet.

The Executioner was dead. Killed by the serial killer, according to the townsfolk.

There wasn't a will.

The death note read: "BLOODLUST."

And although he didn't notice it before, the house several houses to his left was in ashes. Burnt. And among the ashes of the house, was a black body, burnt beyond recognition. But one of the townsfolk, a ginger woman, pointed out their bracelet. One that was made of pearls, exclaiming that it was of her best friends, who was a Transporter. Next to her body, was a burnt piece of paper.

"I'm gonna burn this town to ashes."

The Amnesiac stared. Was this town REALLY like this? And did he REALLY live here before he lost his memory? He'll probably never know.

"Who… Did this…?" The ginger woman stuttered. "Oh my stars…"

'Hey hey hey, calm down, it's going to be alright.' A black-haired woman said, comforting the ginger while a little boy who appeared to be the black haired woman's son did the same.

While the Amnesiac was scanning his eyes over the crowd of people, his eyes laid on a certain one.

His hair was messy and black and he wore a brown vest over a creamy yellow shirt. His eyes was the thing that caught his attention, green, secretive, and strangely familiar.

Only he didn't know his name.

'O-Oi…' A man in his 50's said, staring at the amnesiac. 'Is he a new person in town or…'

The Amnesiac turned pale.

"Y-Yeah… I am, and I stayed in Jonas' house since he was nice enough to give me a place to stay and… He got… Staked?" The Amnesiac made up the most believable story he could.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be watching you…" He growled before shooting a look in the direction of the Green eyed man who just smiled back.

Nobody really had much to say about the murders, so the entire day was spent in silence as the Amnesiac walked around town, trying to familiarise himself with the environment. There was the stuff you'd find in a typical town, a Market, more streets, a schoolhouse, an orphanage, a prison, etc.

It was just the fact that out from the corner of his eye, he could always see the familiar brown and cream blur racing out of his line of sight, as if trying not to be seen. Everywhere he went, he could aways see it.

* * *

When Night fell, The Amnesiac decided to stay in Jonas' house, still in the guest room. When he was making his way back home, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. Only thing is, whenever he turned behind him to check, there was no one there. Just him and the dead of the night.

But just as his hands touched the brass doorknob, he felt something cover his mouth and eyes, and the next thing he knew, both of his hands were behind his back, bound by something. He tried to yell, but all that came out was a muffle as he squirmed and tried to break free.

Someone's hand clasped around his collar, and the other hand was held tightly around his wrist.

"Don't. Move." Whoever had abducted him growled in his ear, sending shivers down the Amnesiac's spine.

"I'm taking you somewhere, and if you pull any sneaky tricks…"

The feeling of cold metal touching the Amnesiac's neck made his heart race.

"Well, you'll probably know what'll happen…" The man emitted a deep giggle in his ear, while the amnesiac nodded while making muffled agreeing noises.

The two hands gave him a push, indicating the Amnesiac to start walking. Fearing for his life, the amnesiac followed, the hands turning themselves for each turn they made, before one of the hands let go and the amnesiac could barely hear the sound of jingling over the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

A door was unlocked and his captor pushed him in, and they were both walking for a while before the sound of a large metal door opening indicated another room.

Vision returned as his blindfold and gag were removed, but before the Amnesiac could register where he was, his captor shoved the Amnesiac, so hard that he fell face first into wherever this place was.

When he finally picked himself up, he realised that it was a prison cell, with only a bucket, a cot and a small barred window where the moonlight poured through. His hands were still bound behind his back, so he couldn't bang against the wall in protest.

He picked himself up, and yelled at whoever just imprisoned him to let him out, protesting.

No response.

The Amnesiac sighed as he positioned himself against the wall and waited.

After several dreadful hours, the little peeping slot on the cell door opened, and the Amnesiac was staring into the eyes of the green-eyed man.

Except this time his eyes weren't secretive. They were intimidating and cold, dominating the blue eyes of the amnesiac that were filled with fear.

"What is your role in this mess?" He growled deeply, intimidating and sounded like he could kill him right here if he wished.

The Amnesiac stared in horror and confusion.

"Come on, spit it out, I don't have all day!"

'I-I-I don't know!'

"Oh really? Is that it? 'I don't know'? I've heard better answers from SCHOOLCHILDREN for heaven's sake."

'I-I-I really don't know!'

"Then what's your name?"

'I-I Don't know! I lost my memory! I'm… I'm an Amnesiac!'

"Like hell I'll believe that." The Jailor growled as the intimidation in his eyes grew.

Before he bursted out laughing.

"Nah, just kidding, I believe ya."

'Wh-What? You do?'

"Of course."

The next sentence turned the Amnesiac's face red.

"I love you."


End file.
